Of Birds and Fishes
by Et-impiis-lethalis
Summary: Another request A fish may love a bird, but they had nowhere to live.
1. Chapter 1

Another prompt for Legriel.

No rights taken, all go to P.J

Enjoy!

* * *

Tauriel was never fond of parties, not the extravagant décor, the elaborate food and most certainly not the attire required for such an affair. Even in a simple dress she felt like a fish out of water, stranded among finely dressed peacocks and exotic birds. This evening was no different, she had bid welcome to those she must and had tucked herself away within a corner of the room. There was nothing graceful about how she moved in a dress, she did not waltz nor flow throughout the crowds such as a leaf in the wind. Her steps were deliberate, holding purpose to her destination and nothing else. Any Elf within the room would clearly see she was not a part of the higher class, she was a warrior; not a princess.

Still, she had donned a dress and came to the party solely on the request of her King. A curious inkling had formed at the request, not a day sooner they discussed a certain Prince Elf feelings of fondness towards her. The King was sending a short message and it was directly at her. No matter how he doted on her, she did not belong apart of this world. She was no lady, or an elf of high class. She was the Captain, a low elf. Princes did not marry captains or elves of her standing.

This did not stop the young maiden from stealing glances at the Prince; it seemed he felt at east in such a life. It was after all, all he had ever known. Of course he'd be accustomed to wearing such fine things, to talk among people of practically the same standing. Everything about him screamed an elf of a higher class, just by watching him walk you could virtually see royalty written within every step. It caused her heart to ache; it was within all these fellow elves that he would most likely find a wife suitable for him. This was where he belonged; it was where she did not.

Even hidden away within her corner she still drew looks, it only added to her fidgeting in the damn dress. It was a simple dress, dark green that clung a little too close to her body for her comfort. She would have given anything for her regular clothes, practical and comfortable. If anything happened she could not fight in this dress! How anyone got anything done wearing such a thing was beyond her, and she would be grateful to escape such a garment. Had she not been there long enough? Would anyone truly miss her if she snuck off?

If the King wanted to make a point, he had. It was apparent that within this world she did not belong where his son did, she would never fit in. Somewhere within her mind she knew this, no matter how rapidly her heart beat against her ribcage, no matter how she ached to be at his side; it would never be.

The realization was like an arrow to the heart, quick but still painful. Quietly she moved against the wall, slipping from the shadows and onto the balcony. From here it was just a few staircases away before she'd be out of sight and out of mind of this dreadful place. This was a harder lesson to learn, one that her parents _should_ have taught her. Love does not always conquer all.

She had not gotten very far before a voice called her name, at the very sound she was reluctant to halt yet her steps slowed before stopping altogether. The young captain turned, facing the very elf that had been consuming her thoughts for the majority of the night. He had not given her a single glance the entire night and yet suddenly sought her out as she departed? What cruel twist of fate was toying with her?

Only faintly could the music be heard, their voices no doubt drowned out by everything going on within the palace. Tauriel could not even see the party from where she stood; she had been so close to slipping away.

"Are you leaving so soon?" He drew closer, his steps ceasing just a few inches from where she stood. What excuse could she respond with? He always had a way of knowing when she was lying, or even attempting too. Perhaps giving at least a bit of the truth would persuade him into believing her. "I've decided to take patrol; with so many of us here it would be wise to check on our boarders." It seemed no sooner had the words fallen from her lips that he had a smile upon his face. "I shall join you, it shall be far quicker so you may return to the party" Just as soon she moved, her hands splayed across his chest before he could take a step away. "No-" She paused, her hands dropping from his chest as if it burned. "It would not be proper for you to leave the party so soon. You are the Prince after all" She reminded, "What would they say if you left to take patrol, hmm? You belong here…" Her voice faltered at the end, a drop of sorrow hinting within the sentence.

Of course she would have gladly agreed to his company upon any other day, yet stealing him away from such an event would no doubt bring the King's anger upon her. She already had enough of it to last for the next century; she could do no more harm. Legolas did not agree with her answer, immediately challenging her words. "What nonsense, Tauriel. You belong here as well; it is a party, is it not? I shall join you so you may return and enjoy it as well." Once more her hands found his chest, this time as a silent plead for him to listen. "No…I do not belong here." She paused, her eyes lingering over his for a moment before continuing. "You are a Prince…This" She motioned with a nod towards the party, her lips sliding into a frown. "Is your world, it is not mine. I am neither a lady nor a princess, I will never belong. But you" Her hand moved, slender fingers holding his jawline as he waited for her to finish. "You will always belong to that world' it was a truth they could not escape, no matter his own feelings for her. Carefully she pressed herself onto the balls of her feet, he was not much taller but it still required a bit of work for the young maiden.

At first her lips barely brushed against his, barely enough to feel the warmth of the other. Tenderly she pressed against his lips a bit more firmly, her hand on his chest used as leverage to steady herself as she tiled her head to the side. It was an impulse that brought her to the current situation and adrenaline that pushed her to continue. She was not surprised to find his lips soft and supple, nor that they held a gentle warmth. Hardly a few seconds had passed and she was addicted to the feel of them nestled against her own. It was truly her first attempt at showing any affection, or perhaps her first attempt at being soft. Never had she been so delicate in her life! So cautious and timid, trying to convey that this was not an act to persuade his feelings but that of a goodbye. Once their lips parted he would still be a prince and she would still be a captain, they were not to be lovers. It was a great sorrow to her, with her heart pounding so hastily she swore that he would be able to hear it. Her lips pulled from his, a sharp intake of breath as the realization dawned on her of her actions. Just as rapidly she pulled from him, quite aware of her own actions.

"I am sorry"

It was stuttered, rushed so quickly from her lips as she turned. She did not want to face him, to face the consequences of her idiotic actions. She had known better, this was not something that was supposed to take place. They could not be lovers; they were from two different worlds. A fish may love a bird, but they had nowhere to live.


	2. Notice!

Hey everyone!

Just a quick note that I will slowly be updating these stories between school, work and rping. So keep an eye out for the updates!

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites I'll be making sure to add some more Legriel stuff for you guys!


End file.
